Hazard detection and alarm signaling devices for detecting fire, smoke, carbon monoxide, radon, natural gas, chlorine, water, moisture, etc., are well known in the art. Such devices may be coupled together to form an interconnected system of, for example, independent spatially diverse smoke detectors using an input-output (IO) bus. However, when such an alarm(s) is (are) sounded it may become difficult to determine the source of the alarm(s), for example, which device is the originating device to be able to quickly and efficiently attend to the current situation. Many schemes have been previously set up: blinking LED's while in alarm, alarm memory, push-button trigger alarm locate, etc.